Amante da Fantasia - Adaptação
by valleska.sampayo
Summary: Ficar preso em um quarto com uma mulher é algo formidável. Ficar preso em centenas de quartos durante mais de dois mil anos não é. E ser amaldiçoado dentro de um livro como um escravo sexual pela eternidade pode arruinar até mesmo o dia de um guerreiro espartano.
1. Uma lenda grega

Ficar preso em um quarto com uma mulher é algo formidável. Ficar preso em centenas de quartos durante mais de dois mil anos não é. E ser amaldiçoado dentro de um livro como um escravo sexual pela eternidade pode arruinar até mesmo o dia de um guerreiro espartano. Como escravo sexual, eu sabia tudo a respeito das mulheres. Como tocá-las, como saboreá-las e, principalmente, como satisfazê-las. Porém, quando fui evocado para realizar as fantasias sexuais de Sakura Haruno, encontrei a primeira mulher na história que me enxergou como um homem com um passado atormentado. Só ela se importou em me tirar do quarto, levando-me para o mundo. Ela me ensinou a amar outra vez. Mas eu não nasci para conhecer o amor. Fui condenado a uma solidão eterna. Como general, eu tinha aceitado minha sentença havia muito tempo. Porém, agora encontrei Sakura... a única coisa sem a qual meu coração ferido não é capaz de sobreviver. Com certeza, o amor pode curar todas as feridas, mas poderá também romper uma maldição de dois mil anos?

Essa obra e personagens não me pertecem e sim a incrível Sherrilym Kenyon e ao tio mais legal do mundo Masashi Kishimoto. Uma adaptação sasusaku.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui vai o segundo capitulo de Amante da Fantasia ! Aproveitem!

* * *

Querida, você precisa transar.

Sakura Haruno sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz excessivamente alta de Ino, na pequena

cafeteria em Nova Orleans na qual se encontravam, enquanto terminavam o almoço composto

por arroz e feijão-vermelho. Infelizmente, para ela, a voz de Ino possuía um encantador tom

agudo que seria claro até mesmo em meio a um furacão.

O comentário foi seguido por um súbito silêncio no espaço repleto de gente.

Olhando de relance para as mesas próximas, Sakura notou que os homens tinham parado de

falar e haviam se virado para encará-las com um interesse muito maior do que ela apreciaria.

Ah, Deus! Será que Ino algum dia aprenderá a falar baixo?

Pior ainda, o que ela vai fazer em seguida, tirar as roupas e dançar sobre a mesa?

De novo.

Pela milionésima vez desde que haviam se conhecido, Sakura desejou que Ino conseguisse

ficar embaraçada. Mas sua exagerada e, com frequência, extravagante amiga não conhecia o

significado dessa palavra.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando ao máximo ignorar os curiosos espectadores. Um

ímpeto de se enfiar sob a mesa e um impulso ainda maior de chutar sua companheira a

consumiram.

– Por que você não fala um pouco mais alto, Ino? – ela sussurrou. – Acho que as pessoas no

Canadá não escutaram.

– Ah, eu não sei, não – disse o bonito garçom de cabelos castanhos, ao parar ao lado da mesa.

– Provavelmente estão vindo para o sul neste exato momento.

Sakura ruborizou-se quando o rapaz, obviamente com idade para frequentar a universidade,

sorriu com malícia.

– Há algo mais que eu possa trazer para as senhoritas? – ele perguntou, e então encarou Sakura.

– Ou melhor, há algo que eu possa fazer pela senhorita?

Que tal trazer um saco para que eu cubra a cabeça, ou um bastão com o qual eu possa bater em

Ino?

– Não, obrigada – respondeu Sakura, com o rosto ainda mais quente. Ela definitivamente

mataria Ino. – Precisamos apenas da conta.

– Está bem. – Ele pegou a conta e rabiscou algo na parte de superior do papel, antes de colocálo

diante dela. – É só me ligar, se eu puder ajudar em algo.

Apenas depois que ele se afastou, Sakura viu seu nome e telefone escritos na conta.

Ino olhou e riu alto.

– Você me paga – Sakura falou, suprimindo um sorriso enquanto calculava sua parte da conta

no Palm Pilot. – Eu vou me vingar por isso.

Ino ignorou a ameaça enquanto procurava dinheiro na bolsa enfeitada de contas.

– Está bem, pode falar... mas, se eu fosse você, guardaria esse número. Ele é uma coisinha

– Uma coisinha jovem – Sakura corrigiu. – E acho que vou deixar passar.

Ino deu uma olhada para o garçom, que apoiava o quadril no balcão do bar.

– Sim, mas o Sr. Sósia do Brad Pitt ali parece valer a pena. Será que ele tem um irmão mais

velho?

– Eu imagino o quanto Sai pagaria para saber que a esposa dele passou a hora do almoço

cobiçando um garoto.

Ino bufou, colocando o dinheiro na mesa.

– Não estou cobiçando o rapaz para mim, mas para você. Estávamos falando, afinal, da sua

vida sexual.

– Bem, minha vida sexual é satisfatória, e não é da conta das pessoas neste restaurante. –

Jogando o dinheiro na mesa, Sakura pegou o último pedaço de queijo e caminhou para a porta.

– Não fique brava – Ino, seguindo-a para fora, onde havia uma multidão de turistas e

de habitantes locais espremendo-se na Jackson Square.

As notas de um saxofone solitário tocando jazz se sobressaíam à cacofonia de vozes, cavalos e

motores de carros, conforme uma onda de calor da Louisiana a atingia.

Tentando ignorar o ar tão denso que mal podia ser inalado, Sakura abriu caminho por entre a

multidão e as barracas dos vendedores, que estavam alinhadas junto à cerca de ferro trabalhado

que circundava a Jackson Square.

– Você sabe que é verdade – prosseguiu Ino, alcançando-a. – Meu Deus, Sakura, faz quanto

tempo? Dois anos?

– Quatro – respondeu ela, distraidamente. – Mas quem está contando?

– Quatro anos sem sexo? – Ino repetiu em voz alta, incrédula.

Várias pessoas pararam para olhar com curiosidade para as duas. Alheia como sempre à

atenção que chamavam, Ino continuou:

– Não me diga que você se esqueceu de que esta é a Era da Eletrônica. Quero dizer, de fato,

algum dos seus pacientes sabe há quanto tempo você está sem sexo?

Sakura engoliu o queijo e encarou a amiga com um olhar desagradável. Ino pretendia gritar

isso para que todos os seres humanos e todos os cavalos na Vieux Carré ouvissem?

– Fale baixo – ela pediu, e então acrescentou com secura: – Não acho que seja da conta dos

meus pacientes se eu sou ou não uma pessoa casta. E, quanto à Era da Eletrônica, eu realmente

não quero me envolver com algo que venha com rótulo e pilhas.

Ino bufou de novo.

– Sim, bem, para você a maioria dos homens deveria vir com um rótulo. – Ela ergueu as

mãos, desenhando no ar uma moldura enquanto prosseguia: – "Atenção, por favor, alerta de

psicopata. Eu, homem viril, estou predisposto a suportar horríveis oscilações de humor e amuos

prolongados, e possuo a habilidade de dizer a uma mulher a verdade sobre seu peso sem aviso."

Sakura riu. Ela repetira esse discurso a respeito da necessidade de os homens virem com

rótulos incontáveis vezes.

– Ah, eu entendo, Dra. Sexo – Ino continuou, imitando o sotaque da famosa terapeuta

sexual de origem alemã, Dra. Ruth. – Você apenas fica lá sentada, escutando-os despejar todos

os detalhes íntimos de seus encontros sexuais enquanto vive como um membro vitalício do Clube

das Calcinhas de Teflon. – Abandonando o sotaque, ela acrescentou: – Não acredito que nada do

que você escutou nas sessões tenha agitado seus hormônios.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

– Bem, sou uma terapeuta sexual. Não faria bem aos meus pacientes que eu tivesse um

orgasmo enquanto estão desabafando seus problemas. Isso é verdade, Porca, eu perderia meu

registro profissional.

– Eu não vejo como pode aconselhá-los, uma vez que você não chega perto de um homem.

Fazendo uma careta, Sakura atravessou a praça, indo até o lado oposto ao do Centro de

Informações Turísticas, onde a tenda de Ino para leitura de mãos e de tarô estava montada.

Ao chegar à pequena mesa coberta com um tecido púrpura, ela suspirou.

– Sabe, eu sairia com um homem, se encontrasse alguém por quem valesse a pena depilar as

pernas. Mas a maioria é uma perda de tempo, e eu prefiro ficar em casa e assistir a reprises de

seriados antigos.

Ino deu um sorriso irritado.

– O que havia de errado com Kiba ?

– Mau hálito.

– Gaara?

– Sua predileção por ficar com o dedo no nariz, especialmente durante o jantar.

– Kakashi?

Sem dizer nada, Sakura fitou-a. Ino ergueu as mãos.

– Certo, talvez ele tivesse um pequeno problema com jogos de azar. Mas todos precisam de

um hobby.

Sakura continuou encarando-a.

– Ei, Madame Yamanaka, já voltou do almoço? – Shizune perguntou da barraca ao lado, onde

vendia seus desenhos e cerâmicas.

Alguns anos mais velha do que elas, Shizune tinha cabelos negros e longos, e seus trajes

faziam Sakura se lembrar de uma princesa de contos de fadas. Ela usava uma fina saia branca,

que seria obscena se não fosse o collant cor-de-rosa sob ela e a bonita blusa tipo cigana.

– Sim, estou de volta – Ino respondeu, ajoelhando-se para destrancar as portas de seu

carrinho de metal, que ela amarrava todas as manhãs ao portão de ferro com uma corrente de

bicicleta. – Alguém se interessou por mim enquanto estive fora?

– Dois rapazes pegaram seu cartão e disseram que voltariam depois de comer.

– Obrigada.

Após colocar a bolsa dentro do carrinho, Ino pegou a caixa de charutos azul-escura que

usava para guardar o dinheiro, as cartas de tarô que mantinha embrulhadas em um lenço de seda

negro e um livro com capa de couro marrom bem grande, mas fino, que Sakura nunca vira.

Então, pôs o chapéu de palha de abas largas e se levantou.

– Você marcou o preço em todas as peças? – perguntou para Shizune.

– Sim – Shizune retrucou, pegando a bolsa. – Ainda acho que dá azar. Mas, pelo menos, se

alguém quiser saber o preço de alguma coisa enquanto eu estiver fora, estará lá.

Um motociclista de aparência rude parou perto da calçada.

– Ei, SHizune! – ele gritou. – Traga seu traseiro até aqui. Estou com fome.

Ela fez um gesto, desconsiderando o jeito grosseiro do motociclista.

– Trate de se comportar, Gai, ou vai comer sozinho – Shizune o alertou enquanto

caminhava lentamente na direção dele. Por fim, subiu na garupa da moto.

Sakura meneou a cabeça, pensando que Shizune precisava de mais ajuda com homens do que

ela. Observou-os passar pelo Cafe du Monde.

– Ah, seria ótimo comer um beignet como sobremesa.

– Comida não substitui sexo – afirmou Ino, colocando as cartas e o livro sobre a mesa. –

Não é o que você vive dizendo...

– Certo, você tem razão. Mas, sinceramente, porquinha, por que, de repente, você está tão

interessada na minha vida sexual? Ou, mais importante, na falta dela?

Ino entregou-lhe o livro.

– Porque eu tenho uma ideia.

Ali estava algo que a fazia gelar até os ossos, mesmo naquele calor miserável. E Sakura não se

assustava com facilidade. Bem, a menos que envolvesse Ino e uma de suas ideias

despropositadas.

– Outra sessão espírita?

– Não, isso é melhor.

Sakura encolheu-se por dentro, imaginando o que estaria fazendo neste momento se tivesse

dividido o quarto com uma companheira normal em seu primeiro ano em Tulane, em vez da

excêntrica, com pretensões a cigana, Ino. Uma coisa era certa. Não discutiria sua vida sexual

em uma rua lotada.

Nesse instante, ficou sensivelmente consciente das diferenças entre ambas. Ela enfrentava

aquele calor úmido usando um vestido de seda creme da Ralph Lauren, fino e sem mangas, e

tinha o cabelo rosa (unica extravagancia da sua vida adulta) preso em um coque sofisticado. Ino, por sua vez, usava uma longa e

flutuante saia negra com uma blusinha púrpura justa, que mal cobria seu amplo peito. Os cabelos

loiros e lisos estavam envolvidos por um lenço de seda preta, e das orelhas pendiam

enormes brincos prateados em forma de lua e que chegavam aos ombros. Sem mencionar a

mina de prata que ela colocara nos pulsos, na forma de aproximadamente 150 pulseiras que

retiniam cada vez que ela se movia.

As pessoas sempre haviam reparado nas diferenças físicas, mas Sakura sabia que Ino

escondia sua mente astuta e sua insegurança atrás do vestuário "exótico". Por dentro, as duas

eram mais parecidas do que se imaginaria.

Exceto pela crença bizarra de Ino no oculto.

E pelo insaciável apetite sexual.

Movendo-se até ficar ao lado de Sakura, Ino enfiou o livro nas mãos relutantes dela e o

folheou. Sakura tentou não derrubá-lo.

Nem revirar os olhos.

– Encontrei isto outro dia naquela velha livraria perto do Museu de Cera. Estava coberto por

uma montanha de pó, e eu estava tentando encontrar um livro sobre psicometria, quando o achei

e... voilà! – Ino apontou triunfantemente para uma página.

Sakura olhou a imagem e ficou boquiaberta.

Nunca vira algo assim.

O homem retratado era muito atraente, e a imagem, chocante nos detalhes. Se não fossem as

profundas marcas do desenho na página, ela juraria que se tratava de uma fotografia de alguma

estátua grega antiga.

Não, ela corrigiu a si mesma... de um deus grego. Com certeza, nenhum homem mortal

poderia ser tão bonito.

Em pé, em gloriosa e completa nudez, ele emanava poder, autoridade e sexualidade animal.

Mesmo em uma postura casual, ele parecia um esplendoroso predador, pronto para se pôr

repentinamente em movimento.

As veias se destacavam no belo corpo, que atingia a perfeição com a promessa de um vigor

másculo inteiramente idealizado para o prazer feminino.

Com a boca seca, Sakura percorreu com os olhos os músculos que se salientavam em

proporção ideal ao peso e à altura. Acompanhou a musculatura delgada e sólida do sulco que

dividia os peitorais e o abdômen definido que parecia implorar um toque feminino.

Até o umbigo.

E então até o...

Bem, ninguém se preocupara em pôr uma folha de figueira ali. E por que alguém faria isso?

Quem, em juízo perfeito, desejaria cobrir atributos masculinos tão agradáveis?

E, aliás, quem precisaria de algo com baterias por perto com aquilo em casa?

Lambendo os lábios, Sakura olhou de novo para o rosto dele.

Observando as belas feições pronunciadas que guardavam a alusão de um sorriso malicioso,

ela visualizou a brisa brincando com as mechas profundamente negras ao redor de um

pescoço feito para ser apreciado com os lábios. Com duros olhos negros penetrantes em sua

intensidade, ele erguia uma lança de ferro sobre sua cabeça e gritava.

O ar denso e quente ao redor dela agitou-se de súbito, parecendo, de alguma forma, acariciarlhe

a pele exposta.

Ela podia quase escutar o timbre grave daquela voz, sentir braços fortes envolvendo-a e

puxando-a de encontro a um peito sólido como rocha, enquanto o hálito quente fazia cócegas em

seu ouvido. Mãos firmes e hábeis deslizavam por seu corpo, deleitando-a ao procurarem seus

recantos mais íntimos.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, e seu corpo pulsou em lugares onde nunca soubera que um

corpo poderia pulsar. Era uma sensação intensa e exigente, que jamais tinha experimentado.

Piscando, olhou para Ino, a fim de verificar se a amiga fora afetada da mesma forma.

Porém, se fosse esse o caso, ela nada demonstrava.

Devia estar alucinando. Era isso! O condimento dos feijões-vermelhos tinha se infiltrado em

seu cérebro, transformando-o em mingau.

– O que você acha dele? – Ino indagou, finalmente encontrando seu olhar.

Sakura deu de ombros, esforçando-se para subjugar o calor em seu corpo. Ainda assim, seus

olhos insistiram em se voltar para a aparência perfeita daquele homem.

– Ele parece um paciente novo que atendi ontem.

Bem, aquilo não era exatamente verdade... O sujeito que ela atendera era razoavelmente

atraente, mas nem se aproximava do homem no desenho.

Nunca vira nada como ele na vida!

– É mesmo? – Os olhos de Ino se escureceram, indicando que estava prestes a iniciar uma

longa preleção sobre destino e encontros fortuitos.

– Sim – disse Sakura, interrompendo-a antes que ela pudesse começar. – Ele me falou que era

uma lésbica presa em um corpo de homem.

Com uma expressão desapontada, Ino puxou o livro das mãos de Sakura, fechou-o com

força e encarou-a.

– Você conhece as pessoas mais esquisitas!

Sakura apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Não diga nada. – Ino sentou-se no lugar que costumava ocupar atrás da mesa e colocou o

livro ao lado. – Estou lhe dizendo que isto – bateu com o dedo duas vezes no centro do livro – é a

solução para você.

Sakura fitou a amiga, pensando em como ela parecia mesmo Madame Yamanaka,

autoproclamada Senhora da Lua, acomodada atrás das cartas de tarô e da mesa púrpura, com o

misterioso livro sob a mão. No momento, quase podia crer que Ino fosse uma cigana mística.

Se acreditasse em tais coisas.

– Certo – concordou Sakura, cedendo. – Pare de enrolar e me diga o que esse livro e essa

imagem têm a ver com a minha vida sexual.

A expressão de Ino tornou-se solene.

– O sujeito que mostrei a você... Sasuke... é um escravo sexual completamente controlado por

quem quer que o evoque, e também é devotado a essa pessoa.

Sakura deu uma gargalhada. Sabia que estava sendo indelicada, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Como uma bolsista da Fundação Rhodes, com doutorado em história antiga e em física pela

Universidade de Oxford, mesmo alguém com as idiossincrasias de Ino, podia acreditar em

algo tão ridículo?

– Não ria. Estou falando sério.

– Sei que está. Por isso é tão engraçado. – Pigarreando, Sakura controlou-se. – Certo. O que eu

preciso fazer? Tirar as roupas e dançar diante do lago Pontchartrain à meia-noite? – Os cantos de

sua boca se ergueram ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Ino se escureceram em forma de

advertência. – Tem razão. Eu conseguiria sexo, mas não acho que seria com um lindo escravo

sexual grego.

O livro caiu da mesa.

Ino pulou, dando um gritinho, antes de se levantar e afastar a cadeira para trás.

Sakura ofegou.

– Você empurrou isso com o cotovelo, não?

Com os olhos redondos como pires, Ino meneou a cabeça lentamente.

– Admita, porquinha.

– Eu não fiz isso – ela respondeu, com uma expressão muito séria. – Acho que você o ofendeu.

Sacudindo a cabeça diante de tamanho absurdo, Sakura pegou os óculos de sol e as chaves na

bolsa. Sim, certo, está sendo como naquela vez na faculdade, quando Ino a convencera a

participar da brincadeira do copo, fazendo-o revelar que ela se casaria com um deus grego aos

24 anos e que teria seis filhos com ele.

Ino nunca tinha admitido que empurrara o copo.

E, no momento, o sol de agosto estava quente demais para que Sakura se dispusesse a discutir.

– Preciso voltar ao consultório. Tenho uma consulta às duas horas e não quero ficar presa no

trânsito. – Ela pôs os óculos Ray -Ban. – Você vai à minha casa hoje à noite?

– Eu não deixaria de ir por nada no mundo. Vou levar o vinho.

– Está bem. Vejo você às oito. – Sakura se deteve apenas o suficiente para falar: – Diga a Sai

que eu mandei um "oi" e um "obrigada" por ele deixá-la ir até em casa para o meu aniversário.

Observando a amiga afastar-se, Ino sorriu.

– Espere até você ver seu presente de aniversário – ela sussurrou, pegando o livro do chão e

passando a mão pela capa de couro macio para limpar a poeira.

Abrindo-o de novo, Ino fitou a bela imagem, fixando-se nos olhos que, embora estivessem

desenhados em negro.

Tinha certeza de que, daquela vez, seu feitiço funcionaria.

– Você vai gostar dela, Sasuke – murmurou, traçando com os dedos o corpo perfeito. – Mas eu

preciso avisá-lo de que ela consegue esgotar a paciência de um santo. E transpor as defesas dela

será tão árduo quanto derrubar os muros de Troia. Ainda assim, acho que, se alguém pode ajudála

a se encontrar, esse alguém é você.

Ao sentir o livro aquecer-se sob a mão, ela instintivamente soube que era a maneira de Sasuke

concordar com o que dissera.

Sakura a considerava louca por suas crenças. Porém, como a sétima filha de uma sétima filha

e com o sangue cigano correndo em suas veias, Ino sabia que havia certas coisas na vida que

desprezavam explicações. Certas energias enigmáticas que fluíam e refluíam de forma

incontrolada, apenas esperando que alguém as canalizasse.

E naquela noite haveria lua cheia.

Pôs o livro de volta em seu carrinho, trancando-o, com a certeza de que o destino o colocara

em suas mãos. Sentira-o chamando por ela assim que se aproximara da prateleira em que se

encontrava na livraria.

Como estava casada havia dois anos, e muito feliz, sabia que o livro não se destinava a ela.

Estava apenas usando-a para chegar aonde precisava.

Até Sakura Haruno.

Seu sorriso ampliou-se. Imaginou como seria ter um escravo sexual grego incrivelmente

bonito à disposição durante um mês inteiro...

Sim, este era definitivamente um aniversário do qual Sakura se lembraria para o resto da vida...

* * *

E ai galerinha? Nossa essa Sakura terapeuta sexual que não faz sexo? hahahaha

Acho que esse é o sonho praticamente de toda mulher, ter os Maravilhosos homens da ficção em carne e osso.

Bjos e até o próximo!

Obs: Vou fazer o possível para postar pelo menos dois capítulos por semana. E qualquer erro por favor me perdoem!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3  
Horas depois, Sakura suspirou ao abrir a porta de sua casa de dois andares e entrar no vestíbulo  
lustroso. Deixou a correspondência sobre a antiga mesinha de canto perto da escada, antes de  
trancar a porta. Depois, colocou as chaves ao lado das cartas.  
Assim que tirou os sapatos pretos de salto alto, sentiu o silêncio que a envolvia, e seu peito se  
apertou. Toda noite ela seguia a mesma rotina inócua. Chegava a uma casa vazia, deixava a  
correspondência sobre a mesa, arrastava-se para o andar de cima a fim de trocar de roupa, fazia  
uma refeição leve, separava a correspondência, lia um livro, ligava para Ino, checava seu  
serviço de recados e ia para a cama.  
Ino tinha razão. Sua vida era um breve e entediante estudo sobre a monotonia.  
E, aos vinte e três, estava cansada disso.  
Droga! Até mesmo Gaara, aquele que costumava enfiar o dedo no nariz, começava a parecer  
bom.  
Bem, talvez não Gaara e o nariz dele, mas com certeza em algum lugar havia alguém que não  
era um cretino.  
Não havia?  
Subindo as escadas, ela decidiu que viver sozinha não era assim tão horrível. Pelo menos tinha  
tempo suficiente para se dedicar aos seus hobbies.  
Ou para encontrar alguns hobbies, pensou, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor na direção do  
quarto. Algum dia, ela realmente precisaria de um.  
Atravessou o aposento, deixou os sapatos ao lado da cama e trocou de roupa depressa.  
Acabara de prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, quando a campainha tocou.  
Descendo de novo, abriu a porta para Ino.  
Assim que ela abriu a porta, a amiga bufou.  
– Você não vai usar isso esta noite, vai?  
Sakura olhou para o jeans esburacado e para a camiseta larga.  
– Desde quando você começou a se importar com a minha aparência?  
Então ela viu aquilo na imensa bolsa de vime que Ino usava para carregar compras.  
– Ah, não! Esse livro de novo, não.  
Parecendo um pouco aborrecida, Ino indagou:  
– Sabe qual é o seu problema, Sakura?  
Sakura olhou para o teto, em busca de ajuda divina. Infelizmente, não havia nenhuma em vista.  
– Qual? O fato de eu não ficar enlouquecida sob o efeito da lua e atirar minha pessoa gorda e  
sardenta em cima de todo sujeito que encontro?  
– O fato de você não ter ideia do quanto é adorável.  
Enquanto Sakura ficava parada, aturdida com o comentário atípico, Ino levou o livro até a  
sala de estar e colocou-o sobre a mesinha de centro. Em seguida, pegou o vinho na sacola e  
dirigiu-se à cozinha.  
Sakura não a seguiu. Tinha pedido pizza antes de sair do trabalho, e sabia que Ino fora  
apenas buscar as taças.  
Como se puxada por uma mão invisível, Sakura sentiu-se ser arrastada até a mesa de centro,  
sobre a qual estava o livro.  
Involuntariamente, esticou o braço para tocá-lo. Ao alcançar o couro macio, quase podia jurar  
que algo roçou seu rosto.  
Aquilo era ridículo.  
Você não acredita nessas coisas.  
Ela passou a mão sobre o couro perfeito, notando que não havia título ou qualquer tipo de  
inscrição à vista. Abriu a capa.  
Era o livro mais estranho que já vira. As páginas pareciam ter sido originalmente algum tipo  
de pergaminho, ou algo que apenas mais tarde fora encadernado.  
O pergaminho alvejado enrugou-se sob seus dedos quando ela virou a primeira página e viu  
um intrincado emblema de arabescos pintados, composto por três triângulos entrelaçados e uma  
interessante imagem de três mulheres unidas por espadas.  
Franzindo o cenho, Sakura recordou-se vagamente da imagem como sendo algum tipo de  
antigo símbolo grego.  
Ainda mais intrigada do que antes, ela folheou o livro e descobriu que estava completamente  
vazio, exceto por aquelas três páginas...  
Que estranho!  
Devia ter sido uma espécie de caderno de esboços de um pintor ou escultor – concluiu. Seria a  
única explicação para as páginas em branco. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido antes de o artista  
ter a oportunidade de adicionar algo mais ao livro.  
Porém, na verdade, aquilo não explicava por que as páginas pareciam tão mais velhas do que  
a encadernação...  
Voltando ao desenho do homem, ela examinou a escrita na página oposta à que ele se  
encontrava, mas não conseguiu decifrar nada. Ao contrário de Ino, evitara as aulas de  
idiomas na faculdade como se fossem veneno e, se não fosse pela amiga, nunca teria sido  
aprovada naquela parte de seu currículo principal.  
– Definitivamente, é grego para mim – ela murmurou antes de voltar a atenção para o  
homem.  
Ele era maravilhoso. Tão perfeito e atraente.  
Tão incrivelmente sensual.  
Completamente fascinada por ele, imaginou quanto tempo seria necessário para que um  
desenho se tornasse tão primoroso. Alguém com certeza dedicara anos a isso, porque o sujeito  
parecia literalmente pronto para sair da página e entrar em sua casa.  
Ino deteve-se à porta, observando a amiga olhar fixamente para Sasuke. Em todos os anos  
em que a conhecia, nunca a vira tão encantada.  
Ótimo.  
Talvez Sasuke pudesse ajudá-la.  
Quatro anos realmente era tempo demais.  
No entanto, Kiba havia sido um porco egoísta e descuidado. A insensibilidade quanto aos  
sentimentos de Sakura a tinha feito chorar na noite em que ele lhe tomara a virgindade.  
E nenhuma mulher merecia chorar, especialmente estando com alguém que dissera importarse  
com ela.  
Sasuke definitivamente seria bom para Sakura. Um mês com ele a faria se esquecer do crápula.  
E, assim que ela experimentasse sexo mútuo e verdadeiro, poderia se libertar para sempre da  
crueldade de Kiba.  
Mas, antes, precisava conseguir que a amiga teimosa se tornasse um pouco mais dócil.  
– Você pediu a pizza? – Ino indagou, entregando-lhe uma taça de vinho.  
Sakura pegou-a das mãos dela sem prestar atenção. Por algum motivo, não conseguia desviar  
os olhos da imagem.  
– Sakura?  
Piscando, ela se obrigou a fitá-la.  
– Hum?  
– Peguei você olhando – Ino provocou.  
Sakura pigarreou.  
– Ora, por favor! É apenas um pequeno desenho em preto e branco.  
– Querida, não há nada pequeno nesse desenho.  
– Você é perversa, porquinha.  
– É verdade. Quer mais vinho?  
Nesse instante, a campainha tocou.  
– Eu atendo – disse Ino, colocando a taça sobre a mesa antes de dirigir-se ao vestíbulo.  
Alguns minutos depois, ela retornou à sala. Sakura permitiu que o maravilhoso aroma da  
enorme pizza de pepperoni afastasse seus pensamentos do livro. E do homem que parecia ter  
marcado a imagem dele em seu subconsciente.  
Mas não era fácil.  
Na verdade, parecia ficar mais difícil a cada minuto.  
O que diabos havia de errado com ela? Era a rainha do gelo. Nem mesmo Brad Pitt ou  
Brendan Fraser a excitavam. E eles estavam bem vivos.  
O que havia a respeito daquele desenho?  
A respeito dele?  
Sakura deu uma mordidinha na pizza e, de forma desafiante, foi sentar-se em uma poltrona do  
outro lado da sala. Pronto! Mostraria para aquele livro e para Ino que ela estava no controle.  
Quatro pedaços de pizza, dois cupcakes, quatro taças de vinho e um filme inteiro depois, ela e  
Ino estavam deitadas no chão, cercadas por várias confortáveis almofadas do sofá enquanto  
riam do filme Gatinhas e Gatões.  
– You say it's your birthday – Selena começou a cantar a música mencionada no filme e a  
batucar no chão. – It's my birthday, too.  
Sakura golpeou-a com uma almofada e riu ao sentir a cabeça zunir por causa do vinho.  
– Testuda – Ino chamou-a, com a voz alegre –, você está embriagada?  
Ela riu de novo.  
– Talvez apenas agradavelmente relaxada.  
Ino riu, puxando o elástico que prendia o cabelo de Sakura.  
– Então está disposta a tentar um pequeno experimento?  
– Não! – Sakura respondeu enfaticamente, pondo os cabelos soltos atrás das orelhas. – Não  
quero fazer a brincadeira do copo, nem aquela coisa com o pêndulo, e juro que, se eu vir uma  
carta de tarô ou as runas, vou vomitar cupcake em cima de você.  
Mordendo o lábio inferior, Ino pegou o livro da mesa e o abriu.  
Cinco minutos para a meia-noite.  
Estendendo a imagem para que Sakura pudesse examiná-la, apontou para o corpo incrível.  
– O que me diz dele?  
Sakura olhou o retrato e sorriu.  
– Ele é maravilhoso, não é?  
Bem, aquilo com certeza era um progresso. Ino não se lembrava da última vez em que  
Sakura elogiara a aparência de um homem. Agitou o livro de forma provocadora diante do rosto  
da amiga.  
– Vamos lá, Sakura. Admita. Você quer esse sujeito lindo.  
– Se eu dissesse que não o expulsaria da minha cama por comer bolachas, você me deixaria  
em paz?  
– Talvez. E por que mais você não o expulsaria da cama?  
Ela revirou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na almofada.  
– Por comer vísceras gordurosas de marmota?  
– Agora acho que eu vou vomitar.  
– Assista ao filme.  
– Só se você tentar este pequeno cântico.  
Sakura ergueu a cabeça e suspirou. Sabia que seria melhor não discutir com Ino. A amiga  
tinha aquele olhar, e nada menos do que a colisão de um meteorito com a casa a deteria antes de  
conseguir o que queria.  
Além disso, que mal poderia haver? Aprendera anos atrás que nada advinha dos cânticos e  
feitiços tolos de Ino.  
– Certo. Se isso vai amenizar seu sofrimento, eu farei.  
– Sim! – Ino agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para que ficasse em pé. – Precisamos ir até o  
deque lá fora.  
– Está bem, mas eu não vou arrancar a cabeça de uma galinha para fazer vodu, nem beber  
alguma coisa nojenta.  
Sentindo-se como uma garota que perdera um jogo da verdade em uma festa do pijama,  
Sakura permitiu que Ino a levasse para fora, passando pela porta de correr. O ar úmido  
encheu seus pulmões enquanto os grilos cantavam e milhares de estrelas brilhavam. Ela supôs  
que era uma linda noite para evocar um escravo sexual, e riu em silêncio ante o pensamento.  
– O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou. – Um desejo a um planeta?  
Meneando a cabeça, Ino moveu-a para que ficasse no círculo projetado pelo luar, no local  
em que a luz incidia sobre o beiral de seu telhado, e entregou-lhe o livro aberto.  
– Segure isto junto ao peito.  
– Oh, meu bem... – Sakura zombou, fingindo desejo, ao abraçar o livro junto ao peito como se  
fosse um amante. – Você me deixa tão excitada e desejosa. Eu mal posso esperar para afundar  
meus dentes nesse seu corpo maravilhoso.  
Ino riu.  
– Pare! Isto é sério!  
– Sério? Por favor! Estou em pé aqui fora no meu vigésimo quarto aniversário, descalça e  
usando um jeans que minha mãe queimaria, segurando um livro estúpido junto ao peito em um  
esforço para evocar um escravo sexual grego do outro mundo. – Olhou para Ino. – Conheço  
apenas uma forma de tornar isso ainda mais ridículo... – Segurando o livro em uma das mãos, ela  
abriu os braços, inclinou a cabeça para trás e implorou para o céu escuro: – Oh, me arrebata,  
formidável e deslumbrante escravo sexual e seja pecaminoso comigo. Ordeno que se erga – ela  
disse, agitando as sobrancelhas.  
Ino bufou.  
– Não é assim que se faz. Precisa dizer o nome dele três vezes.  
Sakura endireitou-se.  
– Escravo sexual, escravo sexual, escravo sexual.  
Com as mãos nos quadris, a amiga encarou-a.  
– Sasuke Uchiha.  
– Ah, me desculpe – Grace apertou o livro junto ao peito e fechou os olhos. – Venha e alivie  
minha virilha dessa dor, grande Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.  
– Depois, fitou Ino. – É difícil dizer isso depressa três vezes.  
Porém, Ino não prestava a mínima atenção nela. Estava ocupada olhando ao redor,  
esperando o surgimento de um belo estranho grego.  
Sakura revirou os olhos quando um vento sutil soprou no jardim e um leve aroma de sândalo as  
envolveu. Ela apreciou o aroma agradável por um instante, antes que ele evaporasse e a brisa  
desvanecesse, dando lugar novamente ao ar quente e denso tão comum em uma noite de agosto.  
De repente, escutou um som débil. Era um suave farfalhar de folhas que vinha dos arbustos.  
Erguendo a sobrancelha,Ino olhou na direção dos arbustos que oscilavam.  
Nesse momento, o diabinho de dentro dela manifestou-se.  
– Ah, meu Deus! – ela murmurou, apontando para um arbusto. – Ino, olhe para lá!  
Ino virou-se rapidamente ante o gesto excitado. Um arbusto alto se agitou, como se  
houvesse alguém atrás dele.  
– Sasuke? – Ino chamou, dando um passo para a frente.  
A árvore se inclinou. De repente, um silvo e um miado soaram um pouco antes de dois gatos  
dispararem pelo jardim.  
– Veja, Porquinha, o gatinho veio me salvar do celibato. – Acomodando o livro sob um dos braços,  
Sakura levou o dorso da mão à testa, simulando um desmaio. – Oh, me ajude, Senhora da Lua! O  
que eu vou fazer com os galanteios desse pretendente indesejável? Ajude-me logo, antes que ele  
me mate de alergia!  
– Dê esse livro para mim – Ino vociferou, agarrando-o. Dirigiu-se à casa enquanto o  
folheava. – Droga! O que eu fiz de errado?  
Sakura abriu a porta para que a amiga pudesse retornar ao ambiente mais fresco.  
– Você não fez nada errado, querida. É uma farsa. Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que um  
velhinho fica sentado no quarto dos fundos de algum lugar inventando tudo isso? Aposto que ele  
está se matando de rir agora por sermos estúpidas o suficiente...  
– Talvez devêssemos ter feito algo mais. Aposto que há alguma coisa nos poucos parágrafos  
que eu não consigo ler. Só pode ser isso.  
Sakura trancou a porta de correr e suplicou por paciência. E Ino me chama de teimosa.  
O telefone tocou. Ao atender, Sakura ouviu a voz de Sai perguntando por Ino.  
– É para você – ela disse, dando o telefone para a amiga.  
Ino pegou-o.  
– Sim? – Ela ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, e Sakura percebeu que Sai falava  
agitadamente. Pela súbita palidez de Ino, sabia que algo acontecera. – Certo, certo. Logo  
estarei em casa. Tem certeza de que está bem? Certo. Amo você. Estou a caminho. Não tente  
fazer nada até eu chegar.  
Uma horrível pontada de medo fez o estômago de Sakura se apertar. Repetidas vezes, ela via o  
policial à porta de seu alojamento estudantil e ouvia a voz impassível: Sinto informá-la...  
– O que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou.  
– Sai caiu durante o jogo de basquete e quebrou o braço.  
Ela soltou a respiração, aliviada. Graças a Deus, não era um acidente de carro!  
– Ele está bem?  
– Disse que sim. Os amigos o levaram ao pronto-socorro, onde tirou uma radiografia, depois o  
deixaram em casa. Ele me disse para não me preocupar, mas acho melhor ir embora.  
– Quer que eu leve você?  
Ino meneou a cabeça.  
– Não. Ao contrário de mim, você bebeu muito vinho. Além disso, tenho certeza de que não é  
nada sério. Você sabe como eu sou preocupada. Fique aqui e aprecie o resto do filme. Ligo para  
você amanhã de manhã.  
– Está bem. Quero saber como ele está.  
Ino pegou a bolsa e retirou dela as chaves. Caminhou em direção à saída, mas se deteve e  
entregou o livro para Sakura.  
– Que diabos! Fique com isso. Pelo menos poderá rir nos próximos dias ao se lembrar da idiota  
que eu sou.  
– Você não é uma idiota. É apenas excêntrica.  
– Era isso o que diziam a respeito de Mary Todd Lincoln. Até que a internaram.  
Rindo, Sakura pegou o livro e observou a amiga andar até o carro.  
– Tome cuidado – ela gritou. – E obrigada pelo presente, e por vir até aqui.  
Ino acenou antes de entrar em seu jipe vermelho e partir.  
Com um suspiro cansado, Sakura fechou e trancou a porta antes de lançar o livro ao sofá.  
– Não vá a lugar algum, escravo sexual.  
Ela riu daquela tolice. Será que Ino algum dia deixaria tamanho absurdo para trás?  
Desligou a TV e levou a louça suja para a pia da cozinha. Enquanto lavava os copos, avistou  
um brilhante lampejo de luz.  
Por um instante, achou que fosse um relâmpago.  
Até dar-se conta de que vinha de dentro da casa.  
– Que diab...  
Pôs as taças de vinho de lado e andou na direção da sala de estar. A princípio, não viu nada.  
Mas, ao chegar à porta, sentiu uma estranha presença que fez os pelos em seus braços e nuca se  
arrepiarem.  
Com cuidado, entrou no aposento e viu um vulto alto parado diante do sofá.  
Era um homem.  
Um homem bonito.  
Um homem nu!


End file.
